tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Thoth
Thoth, also known as Dreamweaver, was the God of Dreams, Music and Storytelling as well as the brother of Mardük and Paedün. He visited the Demon Realm with his brothers, founded the order of bards and was responsible for the creation of muses. He later sacrificed himself in battle against the Unnamed Evil which possessed him and turned him into Death who was sealed into the heart of the Land of the Dead. Biography Early Years Thoth was born as one of the children of Gaea, Goddess of Earth. He helped the rest of his kind seal the primordials away in the Void War at the dawn of time. Life as Dreamweaver Sometime during the War of the Gods, Thoth and his brothers Mardük and Paedün grew weary of conflict and left the warring Land of the Living behind to wander through the Cosmos until they found what would later be known as the Demon Realm. The three brothers decided to keep the existence of this realm a secret from the rest of the gods and settled among the folk of the forest, living with the intent of not ruling them. Mardük became Wolf who helped the forest folk fight against monsters, Paedün became Tinker who helped advance the folk's civilization and created many magical items for them, and Thoth became Dreamweaver who travelled from village to village regailing the folk with songs. Dreamweaver became the most beloved of the three, capturing many hearts of the forest folk with his sincerity. It is believed that Thoth is responsible for founding the order of bards who carried on his musical storytelling for ages to come, as well as being the source behind muses who inspire budding artists. Into Darkness The three brothers eventually sensed a disturbance and headed back to their home in the High Plane. The Land of the Dead had come under attacked by an Unnamed Evil and was in dire need of help. However, because the gods were still fighting among themselves, the three brothers decided to take matters into their own hands and used their experiences traversing other realms to get into the Land of the Dead. Within the very heart of that land they encountered an Evil beyond imagining and began a desperate battle to drive it back and save the Land of the Dead from falling under the Evil's shadow. The battle lasted for a long time, and the brothers realized they were no match for this Evil incarnate. Dreamweaver threw himself at the Evil and urged his brothers to return to the High Plane and bring back the rest of the gods as reinforcements. While Mardük and Paedün were away, Thoth fought with determination against the Evil to the best of his abilities but found the Evil a force to be reckoned with. Fall of a God :See: Death Mardük and Paedün hadn't been able to convince the other, clashing gods to come to their aid, so their returned to the Land of the Dead to aid Thoth in the struggle. What they found instead was Thoth who had fallen to the shadow and who was now calling himself Death, a being which consisted of both Thoth and the Unnamed Evil which had settled into his body. Mardük and Paedün fought against their fallen brother and eventually imprisoned him at the heart of the realm, leaving him there until the day they could figure out a way to free their brother from the Evil's influence. Since then Death has continued scheming to free himself from his prison, and the Thoth persona has only seemingly manifested as part of Death's scheme to fool others into trusting him. Whether this means Thoth has ceased to exist as he once was or if some spark of the laughing god still resides within the darkness of Death remains unknown. The creation of the dryad race in the aftermath of the Battle of Survivor's Woods in the Third Age is linked to Thoth in some way. Aliases and Nicknames ; Archmuse : One of his epithets as the creator of muses. ; Dreamweaver : His epithet as the First Bard. ; God of Dreams, Music and Storytelling : His title. Appearance A handsome youth with golden hair dressed in a way which bards would later copy in their own outfits. Personality and Traits Smiling, kind storyteller with a great singing voice and even greater imagination. Powers and Abilities He could capture the hearts of many with his songs and stories, being the first bard and archmuse. He could also appear in people's dreams, giving inspiration to budding artists. Relationships Mardük Thoth was Mardük's brother. Mardük was angered by his brother turning into Death and fought against him with Paedün to seal him into the Land of the Dead. The fate of Thoth would plague Mardük for years to come and made him eventually channel the dark power of Death through himself and the demons to grow stronger in order to face the threat posed by Death in the future. This helped set Mardük on a dark path which would have great ramifications on the world and bring him closer to Death's grip. Paedün Thoth was Paedün's brother. Paedün was horrified by his brother turning into Death and fought against him with Mardük to seal him into the Land of the Dead. The fate of Thoth would plague Paedün for years to come and made him set the course for Lefein and technological advancement in order to prepare the world for Death's return, but it would lead to a tragic outcome for him and his children later on. Unnamed Evil Thoth sacrificed himself to give his brothers time to bring back reinforcements. Ultimately he succumbed to the Evil and became Death who was sealed to the heart of the Land of the Dead. See also *Death *God *The Legend of the Three Brothers *Unnamed Evil Category:Characters Category:First Age Category:Gods Category:High Plane